


Morning

by Plant_Mother



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Convin, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Short Story, connor x gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Mother/pseuds/Plant_Mother
Summary: Connor wakes Gavin up at an ungodly hour. Gavin contemplates his deep hatred of nightmares.(Established relationship)





	1. Nightmare

Nightmares were possibly Gavin’s least favorite thing. At least during the day he could pretend that he wasn’t constantly haunted by all the shitty things he’d done, but at night his brain was a total asshole and forced him to relive it all again. Blood. Gunshots. Screams. Cursing. Terrible images swimming in front of his eyelids. 

And suddenly he was being jostled from side to side. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. His room was still dark. Why…? Then he got his answer. Connor was staring at him guiltily, leaning halfway out of the bed. 

“Whu-th-fuck.” Gavin slurred in a very intelligent way, wrapping his arms around Connor’s waist. 

“I’m so sorry Gavin. Go back to sleep.” Connor shushed, gently distangling his boyfriend from around his waist. “It’s almost three in the morning.” Gavin blinked up at Connor slowly waking and allowing his senses to return to him. 

“Where are you going? It’s the middle of the night.” Then,jokingly, with a growing sense of dread as he realized what was really happening, “Androids don’t need to pee do they?” Connor chuckled. 

“No. No they don’t. Captain Fowler has simply called me into the office for a homicide since I don’t really need to sleep.” He shrugged as if this were a normal occurrence, Gavin’s suspicions confirmed.

“This is the fifth time this month. I think they’re conspiring to keep us apart.” He whined, throwing himself against Connor’s chest. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing of the sort, my love.” Connor murmured, reassuringly. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be back before you know it.” Gavin felt a cold rush of fear.

“Ah, come on. It’ll be cold without you.” (Translation: I don’t want to be alone right now) “And I need your fuckin’ uh…metal heaters or whatever.” (Translation: I’m so scared, I’m so scared, please don’t leave me.) Connor didn’t seem to understand Gavin’s internal panic, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I love you. I’ll be back soon.” Gavin nodded. He had an image to uphold, damn it. Connor was so quiet as he left, Gavin barely noticed it. But he did notice the chill that creeped into his bed with Connor’s absence.


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to what most people thought, Connor was not totally clueless with emotions. He was built to question suspects after all. It was practically his job to be able to tell when people were lying. And he could tell his boyfriend was lying about being ok. He just didn’t have time to console him, which made him feel simply awful. 

Throughout the whole investigation he was preoccupied, wondering about Gavin. Clearly he was upset about something. Was he sick? Connor knew humans often managed to catch nasty bugs that androids were immune to. But if he was, why wouldn’t he tell Connor? It just didn’t make any sense.

When he got home, it was roughly ten in the morning and the house was quiet. Connor took that to mean Gavin hadn’t gotten up yet. Maybe if he made breakfast Gavin would feel better? A quick search showed that food was a good way to assist humans in recovering from illnesses. However, Connor was a terrible cook. He wasn’t a domestic android, he was just never programmed right. Even when he followed all the directions perfectly, something always was off. Still, he was determined to do something to make up for ditching his boyfriend.

He settled on pancakes. Simple, mostly just throwing a few ingredients into a bowl and then cooking them. He couldn’t mess this one up to badly, right? About halfway through the first batch, he heard the bedroom door open and someone shuffling out of the room. He smiled slightly as Gavin’s arms snaked around his waist.

“Good morning love.” He said turning to face Gavin, who looked like death. 

“Mornings are homophobic.” Gavin mumbled in response. “Also what the fuck are you doing? I thought I banned you from the kitchen after…last time.” 

“Well, you seemed upset earlier, so I’m making you pancakes-“

“They’re fucking burning. Oh my god, move.” Gavin grumbled, snatching the spatula from Connor’s hand a attempting to salvage the burning pancakes. 

“The average time for cooking a pancake is eighty seconds.” Connor said, taking a seat at the counter and allowing Gavin to take over breakfast preparations.

“Not when you can tell they’re obviously burning!” Gavin cried, flipping the pancakes onto a plate and shoving them onto the countertop. With a huff, he sat down next to Connor and began unceremoniously shoveling the pancakes into his mouth. It never failed to amuse Connor how much humans ate. Both Gavin and Hank ate as if their stomachs were black holes. Connor on the other hand, literally could not eat and at this point he’d stopped trying to reassure his human companions that it didn’t make him uncomfortable when they ate. They never really listened. Gavin finished as quickly as humanly possible and pushed his plate away.

“Well, time to get to work, right?” He shot up from his seat, as Connor grabbed his arm.

“Wait, Gavin.” Connor said, in the softest, most non-threatening voice he could muster. His boyfriend still turned around looking like a frightened deer. 

“Yeah? What. We’re gonna be late.” 

“This morning. You were…troubled. Are you ill? Or hurt in any way?” Gavin winced at his question.

“Nah. I’m fine, just a nightmare. All better now.” With that, he practically ran out the door, leaving Connor very confused. What the hell was a nightmare?


	3. A Consultation of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is a good dad

“What’s a nightmare?” Connor asked the next morning at the precinct. Hank turned and looked at him with dead eyes (possibly due to the fact that he hadn’t had any caffeine yet.) 

“My life. I’m joking.” He added, seeing Connor’s nervous expression. Then, “Holy shit, are you serious?” 

“I am. Yes. I have searched up results online but none of them make…sense.” Connor replied, hand twitching towards his pocket where his coin was housed. Hank noticed the nervous tick, and that seemed to convince him that Connor was at least partly serious. 

“Well, you know what a dream is, right?” Connor nodded. “Well, it’s like that…but bad? I don’t know how to explain it.” Hank shrugged. “Why do you need to know anyway?” Connor plopped himself on the edge of Hank’s desk, purposely ignoring the question. 

“But that makes no sense. When I searched the definition it said something similar. How can a dream make anyone upset?” He ranted in frustration.

“Ah…well I guess you’ve never had a dream have you? They can seem pretty realistic. Really mess you up.” Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Why do you want to know?” Connor flushed, embarrassed.

“My…erm…my partener seemed emotionally unstable this morning and the reason he gave for the abnormal behavior was a nightmare.” 

“So What you’re saying is Gavin had a nightmare, and now you want to make him feel better?” Hank replied dryly. Connor nodded helplessly. “Well I’m not good with all that…stuff, but…I don’t know, maybe just…talk to him?”

“Thanks Hank!” Connor exclaimed, jumping up from the desk. Hank gently grabbed his hand and guided him back to his chair.

“Calm down, son. We need to finish our shift first.” 

“Right. Right, sorry.” Connor said, smiling sheepishly.


	4. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT HOW TO EMOTE GAVIN  
> Also Tina is my spirit animal?

Gavin found himself avoiding Connor for most of the day. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to him, he’d just left in such an awkward hurry that morning that he figured his boyfriend probably wouldn’t be to happy to talk to him, and he wasn’t ready to have a serious conversation yet, not when he was half asleep.

That morning he grabbed his usual coffee and downed it before Connor could enter the break room, then headed for patrol with Tina. A quick glance over his shoulder showed Connor talking to Hank, both men leaning close and talking in hushed tones. Gavin just hoped they weren’t talking about him. How awkward would that be?

“Dude, you okay?” Tina asked, waving a hand in front of him. “You look like, a million miles away.” 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just didn’t get much sleep last night.” Tina nodded knowingly in the direction of Connor.

“Got it.” She smirked with a wink. Gavin shoved her.

“Come on, Chen. Let’s be professional here.”

“Okay! Okay!” She held up her hands, laughing. “I surrender. But I’m just saying…” 

“We have to go.” Gavin grunted, fumbling slightly with his keys as he reached for the door. Patrol was uneventful, mainly Tina making innuendos and giving out speeding tickets to the few remaining people who didn’t have self-driving cars. Once again, Gavin was completely distracted wondering about Connor. He really hoped that he wasn’t angry.

By the time he got back to the precinct, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Hank was, however. Gavin tried rather unsuccessfully to navigate around the man and failed miserably.

“Hey, kid.” Gavin turned, expecting a lecture, but Hank just pointed to the parking lot. “He’s in there.” 

“Ah. Thanks.” Gavin said, starting to walk away, before he turned back. “Don’t stay up to late, ‘k?” Hank chuckled softly and nodded.

Gavin trudged outside into the bitter cold, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders. Connor was indeed sitting in the car, flipping the pages of an old, yellowing book. Gavin smiled. Leave it to an andoird equipped with cutting edge technology to be fascinated with old books. 

He opened the passenger side door and sat next to Connor, fidgeting a little with his hands. 

“You’ve been avoiding me today.” Connor said quietly. It wasn’t accusatory, just factual. “I’m…really worried, are you okay? Can’t you just talk to me?” Gavin suddenly felt very guilty.

“Connor…I feel like I’ve been making a big deal out of nothing.” He huffed a sigh. “I’m really sorry, it was just a nightmare. Not important.” 

“But it is important! I know you have nightmares a lot and it really bothers you but you don’t ever talk to me about it. Hell, I didn’t even know the cause of your unhappiness were nightmares until today!” Gavin was taken aback by Connor’s sudden outburst.

“I-I didn’t realize it mattered to you so much.” He murmured.

“Of course it matters to me.” Connor said, his eyes softening. “I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t talk to me.” Gavin nodded, leaning into Connor’s shoulder. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” He mumbled. 

“Honestly, not much.” Connor said, a little sarcastically. 

“Hey!” Gavin exclaimed, as Connor laughed. 

“You don’t need to do anything. Let’s go home.”


	5. Short Epilogue: Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading this fun little short story. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Connor really liked gathering new information, especially when it came to helping people. They’d found that the best treatment, for Gavin in particular, was just having someone there to talk to. It took Connor a while to reassure Gavin that it was ok to call him at work, but once he did, it was as if a communication barrier had been lifted. 

Gavin would often joke that they really should have straightened this out earlier in their relationship and Connor would agree, always with a slightly ironic grin. The next time Gavin had a terrible nightmare, it was almost a month after the first incident. He woke in a cold sweat, hands scrabbling at the other side of the bed. For a moment, cold panic shocked his mind, but then, just as quickly, Connor was there, wrapping him in a warm hug.

There was warmth, reassurances, and slow kisses, and Gavin fell asleep in Connor’s arms, secure in the knowledge that he was safe and he was loved.

Connor would later smile about that time and remark on how unpredictable humans were. Not unpleasant, but certainly lovable.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop writing angsty/fluffy stuff for this ship. ;-; I promise it ends happy


End file.
